Forgotten Series One Original
by Balaczter
Summary: A new way of looking at Pokemon, with a rather darker side... Rated T per the Fictionpress rating guide.


**This fiction is rated by me (Just me), per the guideline, as T for some minor horror, gore and offensive language. Not suitable for younger children.**

**N/B - This version is the original chapter. It's only been through a rough spell check and been skimmed through. I just uploaded it for kicks for anyone interested. The new revised series is almost finished, so read it instead if you want to see some half-decent writing. Critisms are accepted, but, really, I do know this piece needed love, and I have given it some. **

**x Balaczter. 3~**

**---**

The town was burning.

The houses in and around it were merely piles of ash and rubble. The reeking stench of burning flesh was carried by a small wind, whispering the tale of destruction.

In the middle of it all, a small, green body lay still. It looked uncannily like a small fairy. Tiny, minute wings poked from behind its singed body, one with half of it torn off. Huge eyes lay closed, and a small chest did not rise. A foot was lying bleeding, twisted in the opposite direction.

Amongst all of the carnage, a figure stood still. Its body was a steely grey, shining slightly in the burning fire that raged in front of it. Emotionless emerald green eyes surveyed the bodies of Pokemon and humans alike, displaying nothing of the thoughts of the animal who owned them.

It was a beast. A beast of awe, of beauty, and of sheer terror. The beast who could simply destroy a universe at a blink. It was Divine.

It looked around the small town again, its hair-like head rippling in the wind like a poisoned gas.

A smile crept over the Divine's lips, and a mirthless chuckle escaped its mouth. 'Revenge...' it rasped.

'Divine...'

Divine turned around to face a pitiful Pokemon.

What was once a beautiful body of pink fur was now gone, leaving dirty hair, torn off in place, splattered with red stains. An ear was gone, left with a bleeding stump, and the Pokemon could barely hover.

'Why, Divine? Why...?'

The Pokemon sapphire-blue eyes locked onto the deep-green eyes of Divine.

The creature named Divine continued smiling.

'Because I can.'

The three words seemed to shake the pink animal to the core, and a tail lashed from side to side. 'You created me. You created all of us. And now, you destroy us? It doesn't make sense! We loved you, Divine. We cared for you.'

Divine's eyes narrowed. 'You and your people have long amused me, Mui. All of the things you had. Passion. Fury. Anger. Rage. And you dabbled in using the Humans to help you control a weak power you have. But you lack the true power of Chosen. The Order.'

Mui winced. 'Divine...'

The Pokemon shook his head. 'This world was simply an experiment. Nothing more. I shall take what I need and then it is... disposable. And what I need is you, Mui.'

The pink Pokemon's eyes widened, fear seeping into them like a leak from a damn. 'No...'

'Yes. You shall become the Thirteenth. Fused Mew.'

The Mew shook its head, panic now taking over fear. 'No! No, please, no... anything else, please...'

Divine began to hover above the ground, a pulsating aura surrounding his body. And with it, Mui rose as well, surrounded by the aura. 'Nooo!' it screamed, helplessly dangling in mid-air, knowing what would happen to her.

The darkness surrounding Mui slowly seeped into her body, like water running down paper. Her eyes closed and her mouth continued to stay open, but her screaming ceased, and Divine smiled as she was slowly transformed into a Fusion.

Her pink fur slowly turned a dark black. The bare patches where it was ripped off grew back, and her torn ear regrew. The blood disappeared, and her tips of her paws and tail turned into a deep red.

She slowly drifted down onto the ground. Divine walked slowly towards her, its eyes locked onto the black body.

Slowly, Mui's eyes opened. They had turned a blood red.

Divine stopped in front of the tiny Pokemon. Mui smiled, showing sharp, pointed teeth.

'This...' she said, rising up slowly. '... is amazing.'


End file.
